The present invention is directed generally to semi-automatic firearms. More specifically, the present invention is directed to firing pin stops for semi-automatic handguns.
A semi-automatic pistol that utilizes a firing pin located in the slide of the pistol must have a firing pin assembly that is removable for cleaning, replacement and repair. To remove the firing pin assembly, typically, the slide is removed from the frame of the pistol and a firing pin stop, or “back door,” located at the rear end of the slide, is removed to gain access to the firing pin assembly.
However, since the firing pin spring of the firing pin assembly is held in compression by the firing pin stop and a plunger at the rear of the firing pin assembly engages an aperture in the firing pin stop, removal of the stop requires a difficult set of maneuvers wherein the plunger is pressed forward toward the barrel to compress the firing pin spring, while, simultaneously, the firing pin stop is moved in its guides in an upward direction, perpendicular to the firing pin. Additionally, as the firing pin stop moves out of its seated position, the firing pin assembly, including firing pin, spring and plunger are all under the compressive force of the spring. Great care must be taken while sliding the firing pin stop out of its seated position to ensure that the various elements of the firing pin assembly are not inadvertently shot out from their positions in the slide, causing possible injury to eyes or face of the person performing such firearm maintenance.
It would be desirable to provide a mechanism that avoids these drawbacks that is easy to operate, assemble and disassemble. It would also be desirable to provide such a mechanism that eliminates unexpected stripping of the firing pin stop from the slide during shooting.
All references cited herein are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.